


Memory box

by lupininspired



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Memories, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupininspired/pseuds/lupininspired
Summary: Harry inherited Snape's house at Spinner's End.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Memory box

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! That's my first ever fanfic in English so sorry for any mistakes in advance.   
> Also I'm really bad at choosing right tags for my works so here's what you need to know:  
> \- this story takes place after Battle of Hogwarts  
> \- Snape is dead unfortunately  
> \- Lupin has survived  
> \- there are some hints of Snupin that took place in Marauders' era

It was hard to acknowledge that Severus Snape was gone. Even those who never really cared about him couldn't believe he was dead. It was even harder to acknowledge that people did miss him despite all his bitterness and cruelty towards them throughout passed years. You never really know how much someone or something means to you until you lose them, right?

Harry wasn't fond of going to that house in Spinner's End, but he was the one who inherited it. Harry didn't understand why Severus Snape would ever bother to leave something for him even after all these things he saw in the pensieve. Snape was a friend of Lily, not Harry.

The house was dark and dusty. It looked like Snape haven't been living here for a long time. Harry was scared and anxious of coming in. What will he find there? It was weird to think he had a chance to know something else, something private, about this odd professor of his. Not a friend, not an enemy, but someone really important. 

Snape had lots of books. Some of them were not even in english, and Harry didn't even understand which language that was. There was not really much of furniture. One old shabby sofa by the fireplace and a little coffeetable in front of it. The kitchen was so small, Harry was struggling to move in there. He was wondering how Snape could live there, cook or brew. It seemed like brewing was the only thing Snape has ever done in this kitchen. Cauldrons were everywhere as well as containers with ingredients. The only food Harry managed to find was coffee, a lot of it. 

The second floor had two bedrooms. One was bigger than the other. There were a large bed with a carved wooden headboard and a wardrobe. It seemed even dustier than the rest of the house. Harry thought that maybe this bedroom belonged to Snape's parents. Young man was struck with a thought that he knew nothing about Snape's family.

The second bedroom was smaller but the same degree of ascetic. No signs of a person who lived here. No personal touches at all. Harry was really concerned about that all but wasn't sure why. 

He opened the door of a wardrobe in this smaller room and found a set of robes, the same Snape has always worn, only this one wasn't covered in blood like the other. Harry asked himself if he needs to take it with him so that they could bury professor in a clean set. That was a right thing to do. 

Harry was looking for something in here, for something private and personal, because he had this weird urge inside him to learn about this man who sacrificed his life to save Harry's. He knew there was more to Snape than people have ever known. Harry knew deep down in his heart that there were a lot of feelings his peofessor felt over the years and many little memories he never shared with anyone. So where did he hide it all? Or did he die with all his secrets close to him so that noone would ever know?

Harry looked under the bed and found a small box. It looked like an old shoebox. Harry opened it and smiled. Severus Snape had a memory box. It was full of photographs, candy wraps and letters. Harry knew it was wrong to read them all but couldnt help himself. He has never known anything about his parents because there wasn't much left of them, so he couldn't stop himself from learning something about a man who saved him.

Harry found a photo of Snape and Lily. They were so young. Lily was smiling at something dressed in her school uniform. Young Severus Snape was standing besides her and... smiling as well. Harry had never seen him smile before. 

Another photo Harry found was of Snape and Lupin. There they were a bit older than on this last one with Lily. Lupin had his arm placed on Snapes shoulders and looked at him with a loving warm smile. Severus was looking down and blushing. And smiling again, warmly and a bit shyly. Harry was confused at first but then he read a caption on the back of the photo in Remus' handwriting "you look gorgeous here, Sev. Miss you. Remus xx". Well, that wasn't particularly the thing Harry was looking for, but he was smiling uncontrollably. "Maybe Remus would like to have this photo back and know how Snape cherished it...".

This box Harry found was full of great memories. It was a material proof that Severus Snape had a heart. And Harry was happy to know that. He wasn't going to go around and show these little things to everyone, because he knew that that would not be what Snape wanted. He could tell those, memories of whom he found. Lupin, McGonagall and even Ron, Hermione, himself and Neville. There were their first ever essays for potions class. Written poorly (all, except Hermione's) but saved carefully like their professor had always known they would grow up in heroes. 

On the bottom of the box Harry found one more letter and recognised this ornate handwriting immediately.

"To Harry James Potter,  
In case of death"

Harry's hands were shaking. 

"Dear mr. Potter,  
I know you're confused about my decision to leave this house to you, but I have noone else, noone I could do this for. So do whatever you want with this old place.  
Of course, I know you will find this box occasionally and won't stop yourself from looking inside it. I don't mind.   
You found a lot of my greatest memories here. A lot of your mother, Lily, a lot of Remus, which I'm sure you're really surprised about, a lot of Dumbledore and McGonagall.   
My life wasnt the happiest one. I wish I could have it the other way, but what's done is done.   
You found some memories of yourself and some of your friends. On the day you all crossed the threshold of Hogwarts, I knew the greatest deeds of yours should be expected. I wasn't wrong, was I?  
If I'm dead, then I hope the Dark Lord is as well. There always was one dream of mine - to defeat him. I'd love to see this new world without the Dark but I know I have to go and leave it to you. 

Be brave and stay strong,  
your potions master, Severus Snape."

It was hard to acknowledge that the new world was missing this person. This brave, strong man who has never complained of anything and performed his duty perfectly. There was no denial Severus Snape has never been the nicest guy but very small amount of people have ever bothered to try to know him better. And those who did were rewarded generously.


End file.
